Alone with Everyone
by Sabaku no Zak
Summary: A revised version of one of my favorite fics. Gohan meets someone who is out of this world, will things work out between them or is this new girl doomed to be alone with everyone. GOC pairing, I HATE VIDEL! discont
1. Willow

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say I DON'T OWN DBZ….ok I'll stop.

A/N: My fans probably hate me by now, but alas, I've been "In hiding" if you will and also have had a lack of motivation to write. Today I bring you one of my old favorites, not originally mine. It was written in 02 and I thought it deserved more reviews than it received, so I decided to revive it. "Alone with Everybody" I highly recommend you go read it, or read my revision if you wish, I will be changing a few key things and eventually I'll be lengthening it past where the original author ended it. Now without further ado, here is "Alone with Everyone" revised version of "Alone with Everybody" by Butterflygirl.

Chapter 1

-

-

Gohan took his empty seat next to Erasa and looked around the classroom. The gray day settled heavily on the windowpane. It was only a week after he had started at Orange Star High, but he still wasn't sure about everybody's name. It was difficult to get into conversations, and even harder to make friends.

"Good morning class," the teacher announced dully, and took attendance with a sigh. Except for answering his own name, Gohan took little notice of it. Attendance had become part of his daily life, a boring monotone to ignore as he thought of other, more interesting things.

"Alright boys and girls, Math." Ms. Shakiro had arrived already, and Gohan had hardly noticed it. Shaking himself from his unusually vacant daze, he watched as the problems were laboriously written on the board and the teacher advanced slowly up the class.

"Willow?"

Looking up, Gohan listened with his sensitive saiyan hearing as the girl was told to work out pi up to as many decimal places as possible in her head, a far cry from simple Pythagorean equations the rest of the class had been given, other than Gohan himself, who had also been asked to work out pi.

"Who's that?" he asked Erasa, nodding towards the back of the girl in front. Gohan knew for a certain that she hadn't been is school before, he would have remembered the strange, unearthly pale hair that grew down to her slim waist.

"Her? Oh she's Will," the blonde replied, grinning at Gohan. "Unusual hair, huh? She's only here cos' she's got to be by law, she already aced all the courses. The teachers just give her whatever they can think of to keep her busy, kinda like you. She'd be popular if she tried, but she keeps to herself. She's the one to ask for help though." Erasa smiled.

"Oh," Gohan replied blankly, staring again at the strange mane of almost colorless hair, then returned to his work, hurrying through the simple task he'd been given.

-

"Hi, I'm Gohan."

He'd caught up with Will after Math, on their way to Gym. He didn't have many friends yet, and it was polite to introduce himself if she didn't already know who he was. Besides she was probably the only person here on par with his intellect.

"Hi, I'm Will. You're the new boy, right?" she asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder with one hand and looking at him with sharp, sea-green eyes that had far more pigment than in both her skin and hair combined.

"Yeah, that's me," he managed, uncomfortable under her piercing gaze. It felt as though she was rifling through his mind, a feeling he often got around Piccolo, and he couldn't shake off the discomfort. Then she smiled, and the weird feeling faded as he walked to his locker, struggled to open it, gave the door a thump and dumped his textbooks.

"Ouch. You got one of the bad lockers," she remarked with a lopsided grin. "The ones with dodgy locks. Come on. We're going to the office."

Following her with curiosity, Gohan found himself in the office, with her talking to one of the bespectacled secretaries.

"You see, I'm showing Gohan the ropes and his locker is really far away from mine. Do you think he could have one in the four-hundred twenties?"

"Sure, 423 alright, Will?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Yamagatchi!" Will grinned and turned, with Gohan following her.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, perplexed.

"Do I need a reason?" Will replied, glancing over her shoulder. "Call it a favor." The strange unexplained girl walked off, leaving Gohan to wonder what just happened.

-

Walking down the road after school, Will pondered the new boy. Gohan, wasn't it? Her friend Bulma had mentioned a Gohan she knew, once, but that didn't mean he was the same. Still, she had one of her feelings about this, and one thing Will had learned was that when she got one of those feelings, it was rarely ever wrong.

Suddenly, a muscular hand grabbed at her arm from the foliage and dragged her roughly under the trees, away from the comparative safety of the pavement. Another hand was slapped over her mouth before she could scream her distress and she looked up to recognize some of the biggest guys from another school.

'Oh, no' she thought in a panic, clawing to get free but not making any impact on the larger boys. Dumped heavily on the ground and fighting for breath, she only had time to watch wide-eyed in horror as a volley of fists and feet came flying in her direction, and she screamed in pain as one after another connected, bruising imprints further into pale flesh on each landing. The fear was worse, she knew that only after a few minutes of this, she could quite possibly be left with broken bones. They gave no reason for their assault, and any insults or words they spat were blurred by the roar of panic in her mind.

A loud thump sounded with a whoosh of air, as if knuckles on stomach. Will looked up fuzzily, badly bruised and shaken, to recognize the 'Gold Fighter' everybody had been talking about. But that wasn't all she recognized.

"Gohan?" she asked quietly, frowning in growing confusion, before the roar got so loud it was silent darkness, and the last thing she registered were running footsteps, running both away and towards the spot where she lay.

-

-

Gohan walked through town with one thing running through his mind, 'How had Will known it was 'me'?' Not that he was terribly worried, he could care less if anyone knew his identity, but she had been the first to recognize him as a super saiyan. He would have stayed with her, but he noticed that Videl had seen him and was rushing quickly to help, so he left.

Gohan entered his apartment and again began to wonder about the mystery that was Will. She was so much more different than anyone else, her hair and skin were incredibly pale, but her eyes were the most beautiful green color he had ever seen. Before he realized it, it was late into the night, so Gohan changed out of his clothes and got into bed. One last thought crossed his mind just before he fell asleep, 'Will she tell or keep it to herself?'

-

Gohan walked the street to school, the same questions plaguing his mind, 'How did she know and will she tell anyone?' but either way he really wasn't too bothered. He didn't need or want the publicity. As he entered the building he was met with a maelstrom of people.

"Did you hear?" Gohan turned to see Erasa walking up to him, eyes wide and sparkling. "The Gold Fighter saved Will last night! Isn't that cool!" She rushed to tell somebody else as Gohan's eyes scanned the multitude.

He realized he could hear Will's voice in the middle of the crowd, and strained to listen to what she said with intense curiosity.

"Alright, already! Some guys from one of the other schools dragged me into the trees, started beating me up, the Gold Fighter arrived and sent them packing." Will sighed in exasperation. She'd been telling this story since she'd got into school, and she was sick of repeating it over and over, while Videl, who normally stood up for people, just watched with a smile at her own part in the story. "I collapsed, he left, and Videl found me." Various questions were hurled at her for at least the tenth time each. "No, I don't know who he was." Her eyes locked with Gohan's as she said this who seemed indifferent to her telling everyone about last night's account. More questions arose to Gohan, 'Why had she said she didn't know, would she try and use the info as blackmail, maybe she had forgotten.'

The bell shrilled, piercing into his delicate eardrums. Gohan winced, following the crowd into school, still trying to answer these new questions about why Will hadn't said anything.

-

"Will?"

Gohan called to her at lunch. He had to know whether she knew anything or not, and if so, why had she not told anyone. It was driving him crazy.

"Oh, hey Gohan." Will raised one eyebrow in question. "Did you want something?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Gohan led her over to an empty table, where he sat carefully. She sat opposite of him and waited silently for him to speak.

"How did you know it was me and why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Gohan quietly, making sure no one was within earshot.

"Because it's not my secret to tell," Will replied quietly.

"Why not? Anybody else probably would have."

"You don't trust me, do you," Will asked in an almost silent whisper. "You really don't believe I'd keep your secret." She almost sounded hurt.

"Do I have any reason to think that you would?" Gohan asked before he could stop himself, and before he could apologize and explain that he really didn't care, she bust in.

"Fine then. I only know one way to get you to trust me." Will sighed. She'd never told anybody this before, but it was the only way he'd trust her. If he didn't, he might destroy her. And if he told, she'd tell everybody the truth about Gohan. "Once upon a time, a few generations ago, an alien came to Earth."

Gohan didn't show much surprise, but he did show a little, 'Could she mean dad?' It wasn't an abnormal thing for Gohan, many aliens had come to Earth, so he stay quiet and listened quietly.

"She wasn't the first alien of her type to come to this planet. For many centuries, they had been coming to Earth, to find mates."

That eliminated Gohan's initial assumption, but it raised many more queries.

"The aliens had been seen, sometimes, by humans who were not chosen, and were given the name 'Elves'."

Gohan had the urge to laugh, but suppressed it instantly when she moved her hair out of the way to reveal an very pointed ear. Gohan just looked at her questioningly.

"All stories have a grain of truth in them. When people were 'taken by the fairies', it was them being taken back to the home planet. When they returned centuries later, old and gray, it was because they wished to return home to die." She smiled lopsidedly. "I know it's hard to believe…but…" Gohan shook his head mutely.

"Please continue." he said politely.

She nodded and continued. "The elves were fragile creatures, and they needed to mix with human genes to keep from becoming far too frail. Now this is the important bit. This alien fell in love with a man, and he loved her. But he wouldn't leave Earth, and she couldn't leave him. So she stayed, and gave birth to a son. She died in labor." Will stopped and took a deep breath. This was taking everything she had and despite the fact she would tell everyone who the Gold Fighter was, she'd still end up a science specimen if anyone found out. 'Always a great incentive' she thought to herself. "The son had children, and so on. But the children were always mostly human, with very few vestiges of Elf. Then, a female descendant had a daughter who was not like the others. A throwback, a freak, a misfit, whatever you wish to call her. They named her Willow, because she was so fragile and thin. And that child grew up, strange and alone on this planet. Mostly elf. An alien on her home planet, the only one of her kind." A single tear of loneliness welled up in her eye, and she dashed it away with the back of her hand, but not before Gohan had taken notice of it. "And that's why you can trust me. Because if I tell everybody exactly who you are, then you'll tell everybody what I am, and they'll lock me away in some freak show, to be stared at." She covered up her ear again quickly before anyone else could notice and just sat and stared with her hostile eerie eyes.

-# I'm alone with everybody on this planet. #- The thought came out of nowhere, a lonely sigh that Gohan heard without his ears. He stiffened and looked around quickly. It hadn't been any telepathy he recognized, but…

"What did I do?" Will whispered, a look of panic on her face.

"I just…Was that your…So that's how you knew it was me yesterday" Gohan said with a similar look of astonishment on his features.

"Oh, no…" Will took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "It's happening again. I'm broadcasting my thoughts on broad-wave access."

"What?"

"Let me explain…"

-

-

A/N: OK there it is the first chapter, (A mix of both the first and second actually) I apologize to all my fans. I WILL GET BACK TO UPDATING, but not until I've finished this story, and not to worry, it's already written out for me, I'm just making revisions. I need to do this so that I might get back some of my inspiration and motivation, so please bear with my, I promise I have not abandoned my other fics.


	2. Fear

A/N: Well I guess you don't hate me, in fact I have a fan who "Luvs me" That certainly isn't what I was expecting but I'm pleased anyway. Like I said before this is a revision of the fic "Alone with Everybody" by Butterflygirl written in 2002. I have changed a few things and that should already be obvious to those who have read the original, which I am surprised to hear that a few of you already have.

Rejhan- Hey there, yeah it really has been a while, and I can't apologize enough for not updating any of my other fics, but I'm in desperate need of some inspiration and motivation. I'm glad that you're looking forward to more, because I can honestly say that this fic, I will be able to keep up with, probably updating it up to three times a week, and at that rate, I might be done with it sooner than I expected.

Trunkszgirl- lol, well I'm glad I'm not the only one who shares a "Dislike" for Videl. If you like odd couples I have a few more fics you should look into, although they are incomplete. As for Gohan being a bit more laid back, there IS a reason for it, but I won't spoil the story.

SandraSmit19- I'm glad I'm no the only one who has read the original, but I'm surprised that anyone else had, it's such an awesome story, but it only got like twenty reviews, I was disappointed. My version will be….different in many ways, but along the lines of the basic storyline it's pretty much the same.

Seeing as I've only gotten four reviews as of beginning this chapter, I LOOK FORWARD TO MORE, please, tell all your friends to check this fic out, and even if they hate it, tell them to review, I don't care if I get flamed, I just want people to read it.

Chapter 2

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

# Gohan, stop making calf's-eyes at Videl. People are starting to notice, and the more you look, the more you blush. Sooner or later, she's going to look up. #-

Gohan's head came up sharply as this thought came into his mind, unbidden, and it certainly wasn't his own. It almost sounded like…

Will was in the seat in front of him, and her shoulders were shaking with compressed laughter. Her head turned, and she was grinning with unhidden amusement.

'Great, now she's talking to me like this!' Gohan thought to himself, and concentrated on keeping it that way. -# Will? #-

# Yes #- Will turned around again, and those eyes were staring at him once more, deep and placid.

# How am I able to talk to you like this? I'm not an elf. #-

# I'm reading your thoughts. You're projecting them my way, so that's how. At least you stopped staring at Videl. #- Will giggled softly and the laughter was reflected in her eyes but only for an instant, before it disappeared into the perpetually cold depths of green. -# I think she would have pummeled you, and there's no way you can reveal your secret in front of the whole school! #-

# What do you mean, staring a Videl? I wasn't… #-

# Oh, please. #- Will joked, and sent him an image of his own face, eyes wide and looking, as she said, at Videl.

# Ha ha, very funny. #-

# I know, isn't it? #- Will asked, then cut him off, and he could feel her presence withdraw from his mind. -# Will? #-

Nothing but silence. Her pencil was scratching hurriedly over the paper as she added who knows what chemical to a violently colored substance in a test-tube. It began to fizz warningly, and the teacher looked up in alarm as Will yelled from under her desk, "Take cover!"

The students ducked hastily, books over faces, as that test-tube exploded dramatically. Fragments of glass scythed across the room. Gohan stuck his head up over his desk and stared at the girl who sat down, shakily, back into her seat. A greenish froth splattered her work. "Um…sorry," Will managed, smiling uncertainly. "Too much potassium, I guess."

"Willow! Get out of the classroom!" Ms. Shakiro was covering them for chemistry, and it was obvious that explosions were not acceptable in her classes. Gohan winced at the fury in her voice, but Will simply smiled politely and walked out of the classroom.

# Don't just start staring again as soon as I'm not able to see, Gohan. #- she remarked almost playfully, and left him alone in his head once again.

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

Will leaned heavily on the wall outside the classroom and let out a huge sigh of relief. Keeping the sheer terror from her voices- both mind and physical- took a huge effort, one she'd found hard to deal with. It was time to face the truth, she was absolutely petrified of Gohan. And she knew exactly why. He was the one person in the world who she couldn't guarantee wouldn't tell her secret to somebody, and thus let her end up in some research lab, running tests and eventually being killed, all for science. Her family wouldn't tell anyone, but it was so difficult to keep up a happy face while inside she gibbered with terror. If Gohan realized just how scared she was, he could use it against her, and that wasn't an option. She would kill him before she let that happen.

'Would I?' She wondered painfully, a dull throb in her chest coming to her attention as she thought his name. 'I couldn't overpower him anyway, and I'm no murderer. I have no reason to think that he'd tell on me. I'm just paranoid.' The bell rang, and she dashed back into the classroom, apologizing profusely to Ms. Shakiro and grabbing her green-flecked bag, than racing to the next class.

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

Gohan couldn't tell Will that Videl already knew that he was the Gold Fighter. He'd seen the look in her eyes, she was scared of him, and with good reason. He had the power to destroy her life without raising a finger, without a single attack other than a slip of the tongue. And if she found out that Videl knew about him, what else might she suppose he had told her. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he was in the same situation, if anyone found out about his own origin, he would also be experimented on, but the difference was that there was no one on the planet that could stand up to him.

That morning had been hell, as he tried to work out what it was about Videl that put him so off balance. It had been slightly embarrassing to find that people had noticed his thoughts and commented on them. Firstly, Videl had caught him transforming on the first day he had come to school, she had threatened to tell everyone, but Gohan didn't care and she eventually settled for learning how to fly and training with him. Then, he had found out that the girl he thought of as one of his better friends, however conservative she was, was terrified at that thought of talking to him. And, to add insult to injury, had pointed out his 'infatuation' as it appeared to her, with Videl.

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

Will walked slowly to school, slightly dreading another seven hours with Gohan near. She was beginning to have mixed feelings, she was terrified and yet she really did like him, he was a great guy. When she got into the classroom she took her seat and waited. She was going to tease him again about how he had stared at Videl, but the bell came and went, the students came, and then the last bell rung signaling that class had now begun and no sign of Gohan. She was slightly relieved and slightly worried. The rest of the day went by and still Gohan hadn't arrived.

The teachers had asked if anyone would take Gohan the homework he had been assigned, Will had thought Videl might offer, but she remained silent, so Will offered to do it. She got his address and his work and was now walking down the street. She arrived at a small complex of apartments that she recognized, these apartments were reserved for Capsule Corp. employees. 'Does Gohan work at CC?' she wondered momentarily.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the doorman from the nearest building.

"Well…um…I'm looking for a friend of mine, does Gohan live here?" she questioned unsure of herself.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Son was expecting someone from his class. You must be Will, right?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she began to worry, and she began hoping that Gohan didn't spill the beans.

"Actually, he doesn't get many visitors, the only person that visits him is Miss Satan. He told me that if a girl named Will came by, to let her up. He's on the top floor." He said, motioning to the building that was directly behind him. The building was about twenty stories tall. "You can't miss it, it's the only door."

"Alright. Thanks a lot." Will replied, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Not at all."

Will entered the building and saw that there were two different hallways, one with a sign that said 'stairs', but she decided to take the elevator that was right in front of her. She didn't want to stay too long, she was already nervous enough. 'How can Gohan afford a place like that, is the whole top floor his house? Maybe he does work at CC.' she thought to herself as she waited in the elevator as it lurched slowly upward. After about a minute she was at the top floor. The elevator doors opened to reveal a single small hall that led to one door labeled VP: G. SON. 'VP? Vice President?' she though in amazement, 'There's no way!' She walked up to the door and knocked three times, then waited. After waiting a few minutes she realized that he probably wasn't near enough to the door to hear her knocking, and she finally found the doorbell and pressed it.

Moments later the door opened, and standing in the doorway was Gohan dressed in an executives suit. He blushed as he saw Will in the hall and moved aside. "Um, hi Will. I didn't know you were coming, I thought Videl would bring me my work."

"Oh, really?" she said slyly, "That desperate to see her again, huh?" Before Gohan could respond, she walked passed him into his apartment. "So, you never told me that you were VP of the largest company in the world."

"I'm sorry, it's really not that big of a deal. The only reason I'm VP is because Bulma Briefs' husband didn't want the job, I was already working there, and she couldn't find anyone else more qualified." Gohan shut the door behind her and moved into the living area where there was a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table in front of a large Television set. The kitchen was right next to the living room and there was a door that looked like it was for a walk in freezer.

"Do you live here all by yourself?" she questioned as she handed him his work and walked around a bit, seeing that it was very big inside, and that there must have been many more rooms around.

"…Yes." his voice seemed to drift off as he responded. Will would have probed his mind to find out what he seemed so melancholy about, but decided against it.

"What do your parents think? They must be really proud of you." Will asked out of curiosity.

"……Help yourself to anything in the fridge, I need to go change my clothes." Gohan then left the room down one of the adjoining halls.

'I hope I didn't touch a nerve.' she thought silently. She wasn't very hungry at the moment so she decided to sit on the couch and wait for Gohan to come back. 'Maybe I should apologize.' Will felt bad and a familiar painful throb in her chest returned, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable but didn't want to leave without letting Gohan know.

Gohan retuned after a few minutes dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans. "I'm sorry I made you wait. Thanks for bringing me my work, I had a very important meeting this afternoon, which was why I wasn't in school."

"Wow, I never saw you as the big executive type. I'm sorry, I can't stay long. I should go now." Will got up and headed for the door.

"Will…wait." Gohan grabbed onto her retreating shoulder lightly. "I know you're afraid of me, you don't have to lie, I can see it in your eyes, and I'm sure you've been trying very hard to hide the fear in both of your voices." Gohan said knowingly.

"Well why shouldn't I be!" she nearly yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry," he said as he let go of her shoulder, "I know that you don't have much on me, so what if I'm the Gold Fighter, most people would just praise me. But I'd like to give you something better. We're not so different, you and I. Tomorrow, if you really want to know, come by around noon and I'll explain." He then walked to the door and held in open for her.

"….Ok I'll see you then." Will then left the apartment and the door was shut only after she had reached the elevator. Her mind was running in circles, 'What did he mean, "we're not so different?"' she was getting more confused by the minute, but decided that she would wait for Gohan's explanation tomorrow.

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

A/N: Yay chapter two is over. Thanks to Rejhan, wicked angel grls, Trunkszgirl, and SandraSmit19 for reviewing chapter 1.

If you've read the original story, you can now tell how different mine is, but many of the same things will still occur, as you'll soon find out. Goten? Chi-Chi? Well if you know me then you probably already know what I did with them, and for those of you who are new fans, I guess you'll just have to wait and see. If you hadn't already noticed I have changed my scene seperators and some of the hyphens don't appear before the # If anyone knows how to bypass this or has a suggestion for a different way I could seperate scenes or show telepathy please, PLEASE tell me.


End file.
